


Beautiful

by 7amlecturerambles



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 22:58:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7amlecturerambles/pseuds/7amlecturerambles
Summary: Robert is cocky and loves Aaron's body, and want's to show him just how much.





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HaleyDingle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleyDingle/gifts).



> belated brithday fic for @aarondingel on tumblr  
> come join me on tumblr @7amlecturerambles

Aaron is standing in the kitchen, finally doing some of the washing up that had been sitting around all week (much to his utter “delight”) when he hears the front door open behind him, accompanied with the sound of jingling keys and heavy footsteps.

Aaron turns his head, still wrist deep in bubbles, to see his smug husband, quite literally, “sauntering” in, spinning his keys around his fingers, leather jacket still strapped to his frame. Aaron just rolls his eyes at the sight, a smile creeping onto his face at the thought of his ridiculous husband.

“Finally home, are you? Cheeky git, trying to get out of work…” Aaron grunts…

Robert just scoffs at the comment, stripping off his jacket and shoes by the sofa and heading over to Aaron, leaning on the counter beside him. 

“Like you can talk, professional skiver!”

Aaron gives him his perfected death glare and goes back to scrubbing the pots.

“Besides, your better at the whole ‘manual labour’ thing anyway…can’t say I’m happy I missed the view though.” Robert adds, slowly raking his eyes up and down Aaron’s face and frame. 

Aaron raises and eyebrow in return at his husband’s obvious advances- shaking his soapy hands free of bubbles and reaching for the tea towel that was slung over his shoulder, “Why are you so cocky, huh? Or, at least cockier than usual?”

Robert leans back against the counter, crossing his arms over his chest, “Had that meeting in Hotton today, remember?” Aaron nods in recognition, remembering Robert sneaking off early that morning, at the ass-crack of dawn, before Aaron could be asked to get out of bed. “Picked them up, showed them around, wined and dined…and they signed on the dotted line,” Robert continues, his smile beaming.

Aaron just puts and this tale, slightly shaking his head, “Just surprised with your own smugness then?”

“Um, yeah, quite impressed with myself actually.”

“Pshhh, our such an ass,” Aaron chuckles. 

“Yeah…and you love it, some come here and kiss me you mardy git…”

Aaron just shakes his head at Robert’s proposition, only for it to be a moot point anyway as Robert just takes two long strides and crashes his lips on Aaron’s, his large hands cradling Aaron’s face, his thumbs on Aaron’s jaw.

Robert starts walking the both of them towards the staircase, mouths still connected, Robert’s tongue licking the back of Aaron’s teeth. 

Aaron’s back hits the railing, forcing a hug from his gut, and a hum from Robert. Aaron’s hands snake up to Robert’s shoulders, forcing his mouth from his husband’s, leaving Robert to chase his lips in a lust-drunk haze. 

“Rob…” Aaron whispers, “I love you, but I am not kissing you up the stairs…I want to live.”

Robert relents and releases Aaron from his grip, only to land a shameless slap on Aaron’s ass as he turns to head up the steps.   
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Robert chases Aaron up the remaining steps like an unapologetically horny teenagers, which Aaron can’t help but laugh at the display, Robert immediately grasping onto Aaron’s waist as soon as their feet hit the landing.

Robert presses their pelvises together, leading the pair to the bedroom, his hands sprawled across Aaron’s back, and leaving little nipping kisses on Aaron’s lips and face. 

When they finally stumble their way over to their bedroom, Aaron’s shins hit the bed, causing him to fall from Robert’s grasp, sprawling out on the mess of sheets that Aaron refused to make that morning.

Robert just stands over him, his eyes dark with pure lust, scanning over Aaron’s laid-out physique. 

“What…” Aaron sighs.

“You are so fucking sexy….God, you are the most beautiful man. And I intend to kiss you, all…over. Watch you come completely undone. I mean, look at that body, it’s so lick-able…been thinking about it all day…”

Robert begins to climb over Aaron’s body as he speaks their still clothed chests a hairsbreadth away, but not touching. 

“What are you waiting for then…”

That is all Robert needs to hear, licking his lips before leaning down and kissing Aaron, their tongues immediately twisting together. 

Aaron just about looses himself in Robert’s taste, his hands instinctively coming up to Robert’s waist, before he is jolted out of his haze by Robert pulling his hands off.

Robert pulls away slightly, his lips still grazing Aaron's, “Uh uh, tonight, you are all mine. No touching…”

Robert pulls back, looks into Aaron’s eyes, and whispers, “I just want to make you feel good.”

Before Aaron can properly respond, Robert attaches his lips to Aaron’s neck, licking a long stripe of the vein that protrudes there, getting a guttural groan from Aaron in return. 

Robert continues to nip and kiss at Aaron’s neck, licking over his Adams apple, while one of his hands goes down to Aaron’s belt, and with deft hands, undoing the buckle swiftly, pulling it out of its loops and tossing it aside, the loud clunk the article makes as it hits the wall not deterring him an ounce. 

Robert detaches himself from the crook of Aaron's neck, leaving Aaron to lift his head up, exposing the flesh, an invitation for Robert’s lips to return. But they don’t…

Robert pushes Aaron’s top up, exposing his slightly toned stomach, and chest (Robert’s favorite place to rest his head) and just takes in the sight for a moment, savoring his husband’s sun kissed skin before he leans down and blows a hot breath from Aaron’s nipples down to his belly button, causing Aaron to let out a shiver below him. 

He leans down and leaves a lingering kiss just above Aaron’ belly button, licking a path all the way up to his nipples, giving each a kiss. Aaron whines at the sensation, his toes curling, “Robert, please…” are the only words that he could manage to stutter out as Robert takes his right nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the pink bud. 

Robert hums at Aaron’s begging, smiling against his skin before letting go of Aaron’s nipple and reaching up to kiss him tenderly on the lips once again, “Okay.”

Robert brushes his own body against Aaron’s as he gets off the bed. He grabs the waistband of Aaron’s jeans, which are now accompanied by Aaron’s erection straining against the crotch. Without even an attempt to unbutton the trousers, Robert tugs them off Aaron’s frame, his briefs going along with them, leaving Aaron’s pink cock completely exposed, slick with pre-cum.

Robert licks his lips and gets on his knees. He grabs Aaron’s hips, pulling him closer to the foot of the bed, his thumbs in the dips of Aaron’s hips. Aaron slings his legs over Robert’s shoulders, crossing them at the ankles as Robert leans down, kissing his inner thighs, small little pecks leading from his thighs all the way up to his crotch. 

Aaron pants, grinding his bum into the mattress at the teasing…until Robert gives a small kitten lick to the head of Aaron’s cock, which sends shockwaves of pleasure coursing through his veins, making him bite down on his fist.

Robert continues licking softly at the head, lapping up the beads of pre-cum that are pooling there, until he feels Aaron’s heels digging into his shoulder blades, completely spurring him on. And Robert wastes not a second longer. He opens his mouth and takes Aaron completely, his cock hitting the back of his throat, which elicits a groaned “Fuck” from Aaron between gritted teeth. 

Robert continues his ministrations, pulling of and licking the vein running up the underside of Aaron’s cock, swirling his tongue around the head before taking him fully again and again. That is until he hears Aaron start to groan and whine above him, the tell-tale sign.

“Are you gonna come for me?” Robert asks, lips swollen and spit hanging off his chin, “come on, come for me Aaron…”

It didn’t take but a couple of more skilled licks and some much needed attention to Aaron’s balls before he exploded, coming in forceful streams down Robert’s throat, which he happily swallowed.   
~~~~~~~~~~  
Robert removes Aaron’s legs from his shoulders, which have now turned completely limp in his post-orgasm haze, and crawls up beside his besotted hubby, and grabs his chin, turning it towards him before whispering, “Beautiful…” and kissing Aaron’s love-drunk mouth.


End file.
